


Havoc Runs in the Streets of the Undead

by GoatBanana



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, Zombies, and lots of zombies, buck will have a pet, might have some romance, more chapters are on the way, there's gonna be some badass boys, this may be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBanana/pseuds/GoatBanana
Summary: Sweat dripped down Keenan's forehead, his tired eyes squinting through his glasses in the distance of the road he were following. He couldn't see anything that popped out to him, only a few dead zombies and humans laying on the ground, already decomposing. They aren't fresh, which didn't bring Keenan interest anyways.The sun was beating down on him, the beams of rays showering the top of his head with heat and his whole body sticking against his clothes.God, only if there was a pool in the apocalypse. He'd be running happily into a child's pool just to have a quick bath in cool water, but that was all his imagination; his wish for the current moment, but of course it couldn't come true even if he prayed to whatever God or Goddess that resembled his need of thirst. Though, either way, Keenan would still be stuck in dreadful heat...
Relationships: BedBananas & Bucklington (Video Blogging RPF), Jared | Tomato Gaming & Keenan Mosimann, possible Bedbanana/Bucklington in later fics
Kudos: 4





	Havoc Runs in the Streets of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for so long, yet this is only the first chapter. More chapters are definitely going to happen, and i'll keep you all updated on my Tumblr (if interested)  
https://goat-banana.tumblr.com/
> 
> A friend and I have been wanting to do this AU for so long, and i'm proud on how much effort im putting up for this <3  
Art and headcanons are all just for fun, they'll be posted as well on Tumblr, and my friend and I appreciate sharing this idea with everyone.  
We're both hoping that this AU will be entertaining and just as enjoyable as we see it! <3

Keenan thought his morning couldn’t get any worse. After the end of the world spiel came to be true, he’s been bought with a terrible fate of disastrous nights and having his attention alerted at all times.  
When the sirens blurred out of people’s televisions, phones and radios, it really was doomsday. Everyone was rushing for safety, even though there really wasn’t an escape from the brain-eating undead, there was nothing to stop them from still following your aroma and never quitting their gruesome behaviour, and soon enough, you’ll starve due to the lack of equipment or eventually give up on life whether if it’s getting bitten, losing a loved one or accepting your dying fate by another tribe of survivors. Though with Keenan’s knowledge from video games and fiction novels, he was prepared, yet at the same time he felt as if he could be jumped from behind any minute.  
He’d been a lone-wolf. Hunting down crashed and emptied stores to find a resort to hide in or get at least some extra food for when he’s on the road.  
Already, he lost some of his partners, some that he thought would survive the apocalypse, but as soon as hell broke loose, he was very wrong. He witnessed undead teeth biting down onto someone’s arm, shoulder and leg. He witnessed blood being spattered and brain matter smearing onto the paved roads. It was a catastrophe, his eyes were conceived from sin of bloodthirsty survivors and torture. He saw everything with his two pupils, and trauma would seep through his dreams, leading him back into reality as a sweaty, dirty mess of a man.

It's already been months when hell came to earth, and Keenan funnily enough hasn't died from dehydration yet. With him always being on foot, he was a lost cause. If he couldn't find any resources in the morning, he might as well throw himself in a swarm of zombies. It's been extremely hard to find a good source of canned food and water, the lakes that had surrounded the city here and there, were parched from the sun being closer to the Earth's atmosphere than it had been in past years. The only way to get water now is through the Army's base, yet doing so is a risk. With the government going insane and the American soldiers hiding away from the public eye with closed doors, there was no use trying to fight with them. It was only Keenan and the world to survive. His instincts of being on foot and in the wild has pumped up his mind with knowledgeable thinking as well as being lucky to find pots already filled with cleansed water, and bottles still lying around from littering.

Keenan had been walking for a bit, his legs feeling numb from never stopping ever since he woke up. He needed to find an abandoned store, or maybe he'll be a blessed soul from the unknown God this time and find another survivor's base he could sneak into.  
All his priorities was led by the need of more snacks he could rummage and jumble in his backpack for later. He was certainly running low on resources and if he were to have it all gone, he will be dead meat for the zombies that roamed the cracked streets.

Sweat dripped down Keenan's forehead, his tired eyes squinting through his glasses in the distance of the road he were following. He couldn't see anything that popped out to him, only a few dead zombies and humans laying on the ground, already decomposing. They aren't fresh, which didn't bring Keenan interest anyways. The sun was beating down on him, the beams of rays showering the top of his head with heat and his whole body sticking against his clothes.  
God, only if there was a pool in the apocalypse. He'd be running happily into a child's pool just to have a quick bath in cool water, but that was all his imagination; his wish for the current moment, but of course it couldn't come true even if he prayed to whatever God or Goddess that resembled his need of thirst. Though, either way, Keenan would still be stuck in dreadful heat...

An exhausted sigh escaped as he slowly came across an empty vehicle. It didn’t seem all that messed up, actually, it only had a few dents here and there and only rust was overcoming the car. It was in good condition, at least from being in the apocalypse.

With curiosity getting the best of him he inched closer to the vehicle, peeking inside to see if anything was useful for Keenan's trip. He scanned his surroundings first, checking if any undead was close by and could potentially grab him off-guard, but his survival instincts was with him today, at least for the moment. The brain-eating creatures were nowhere near him unless you count the ones who are on the ground, a second time being dead.. thank God. Though, with superhuman vision, you could definitely see them in the distance, but of course, they had no potential of coming close to Keenan anytime soon.

Rummaging through the car, with a swift and slow opening of the door, he pushed himself into the front seat with his knee balancing on the ripped chair's cushion. It seemed like someone had already camped out in the car. There were blankets laying in the back seat and semi-fresh cans of soup were already opened and thrown at the cars floor. It gave an idea that whoever was here, has been resting in the vehicle very recently.  
A hand combed through his hair before he crawled more towards the back, his long limbs kept getting caught on the exterior of the car, his legs hitting the shift stick and his head bumping into the ceiling every now and again. He cursed under his breath at his given height. Being so tall in a small car wasn't a wise choice. He could've opened the back door, yet, he didn't think that far ahead. He was too much in a hurry to get something that's useful, and already witnessing that someones been camping here, he might as well start rummaging the already beaten-up car to more of a wreck.  
A slender hand whipped inside the ripped cushions, searching within them to see if the person that once was here had stored any goods in them, and thankfully enough there was a fresh batch of bagged nacho chips in the middle seat.

“Ooh yeah, mama, some delicious fucking food.”

Grabbing the crinkling bag with one free hand, he turned his shoulder so his backpack could slide off and sit up on the backseats. He opened the bigger pocket and smoothly stuffed the nacho bag into the bottom of the pack and zipped it back up so he could save the snack for later when he rests in his own little nest.  
While only finding one piece of food, he found some lingering bullets splaying on the cars floor. It wasn’t blown opened yet, so Keenan took the advantage to sneak the bullet cases into his pocket. He rarely ever used his pistol as the bullets he found was for his type of weapon, but in any dire situations, he thought it might be a smart idea to just keep the extra casings. He didn’t want to risk it either way.

Keenan thought he’d still look around the carpeted floor for anything that sparked interest, or was another item he could stuff into his backpack for future trips, but as his head was tucked under the front passenger seat, seeking underneath the chair, a creak of the back side door opened, and a new presence was behind him. Keenan had caught a pit of saliva in his throat when he gulped after hearing the creaking, as he knew then and now, that the owner of the nestled area in the car had returned, and yet had found another survivor lingering in his safe area, digging his nose into the other person’s belongings.

A gun cocked and landed its nuzzle on the small of Keenan’s back as he slowly lifted his head up and put his arms up as a subconscious sign of acquiescence.

“I want you to back the fuck up, slowly.. And out of my fucking car, or you’ll have to deal with your brains being blown right here, right now..” The anonymous voice bellowed in Keenan’s ears, a shiver going down his back as the tiny hairs stood up from his arms, giving him goosebumps by how the other spoke to him. It wasn’t surprising though, for someone to talk so blunt and stern to a guy who’s just been caught rummaging through the other person’s place.

“Okay, okay..” Keenan obliged with the other and slowly started turning around to step out of the vehicle, but the gun that was on his back rammed harder into his spine by Keenan’s movements. He jumped from the impact, and instead didn’t turn his body. He crawled basically backwards out of it, his shoes finally hitting the concrete of the road and being able to stand up straight again.

“I.. I cause no harm to you, I didn’t know the car was still in use, I’m just simply trying to seek for some food, I didn’t-” Keenan’s apology was cut off by another jab, a wince being pronounced from the impact as well as his hands going up again.

“I don’t want your dumb-ass excuses. Now.. give me a reason why I shouldn’t just end your life here for ruining my shit, or leave you to rot like the rest of the fucking undead here?”

Keenan slugged down a gulp as he tempted to move his head to get a view of the person who was threatening his life. With his glasses catching some of the sunlight that glistened in the background, he saw some features of the other male. He had red hair, just as bright and vibrant as the dusty dusk when the moon starts to arise for nightfall. He had glasses on as well, maybe more square than Keenan’s and his facial features wrinkled from the stern frown that the other pasted onto his lips.

“L-Look… Like I said, I mean you no harm, and I’m willing to give your stuff back as long as you drop your gun and..” Keenan sighed when he got shoved by the nuzzle of the pistol, almost hitting his chin on the car’s roof from the slight shove, “Fuck. Okay, here.. I can, I can give you more than just your stuff. I can give you… my water and some of my own food if you just let me go.”

A hesitant pause was punctured in the summer breeze. Dust from the distanced desert blew past both of their heads as the pistol that had been pushed in his back lowered down and released him from the man’s hold.  
A deep exhale that Keenan didn’t know was holding escaped as he slowly turned around to properly view the other male. He was actually quite taller than himself- maybe by two more inches- but either way, Keenan was still slightly tilting his head up to meet the other person’s eyes.

The gun was put back into his holster as he crossed his arms, still having a grim expression to his features, but Keenan might’ve well ignored that factor for now. Especially since he was the one to get caught, and deal with the consequences. He was actually pretty surprised that he was able to get out of it safely, but… have to get rid of his essentials.

Keenan grabbed his backpack quickly from the seat he previously put it on and opened the pocket once again, letting out a deep sigh as he noticed that the bottle he had said to give was close to empty. A nervous chuckle was heard from him as he looked over to the redhead and brought out the plastic, beaten up bottle.  
A distasteful look was then present from the other’s face, a roll of his eyes as he roughly grabbed the bottle that crinkled in his hold.

“Hey, hey look- I didn’t know there was so little left, I can always refill it, don’t worry, but-” Gesturing with his hands in a nervous factor, the redhead just huffed out a small snicker as he threw the bottle pasted Keenan and onto the car’s floor.

“You’re really making a fool of yourself, huh?”

“What..?”

A hand was brought onto Keenan’s shoulder, putting pressure on the muscle before letting go and moving towards the back of the car, “First you go looking in my little area, and now you’re making excuses again. How long have you been living like this?”

It was now Keenan’s turn to scoff and cross his arms together, “Why does that have to deal with you? Clearly I’ve been living. Maybe not as smart, but still. I’m not in a distraught situation every time. You’re the one to make assumptions.”

“Hm.”

Keenan rolled his eyes and made his way to the redhead, his eyes fixating on the other’s as he squared his shoulders, “Just hear me out.”

“I’m listening…”

A hand went up to his hair and combed it back, wiping some sweat from his forehead before speaking again, “I’m just in need of some snacks and better equipment to stay for the night, and to finally see a survivor that isn’t dead on the ground, is really surprising to me, but just because I stole a bag of chips doesn’t mean i want to harm you.”

The other male’s eyebrows furrowed and then settled as he kept on listening to Keenan speak, he seemed to be interested this time to what he had to say, and with the amount of commotion he had already sparked from the other from gunpoint, he wasn’t all wrong on his reasons. Hell, even himself needed the same things the other wanted. So, with his shoulders not seemingly being so tense anymore, he rested and snuggled his hands into his jean’s pockets, having a more relaxed but still tough stance towards Keenan.

“Maybe, even with you and I finding each other in this fucking hellhole, we could stick as a team? See, you’re way more tough than I, you have that badass look and shit, and how you put that fucking gun to my back... Honestly, that could be handy if we stay together in the apocalypse.”

Silence spilled over themselves once again, a lingering quiet moment peaked as they both tried to find another way to continue on with their conversation, but Keenan said most of what he wanted to say, and whether or not the other thought it was a smart idea or not, has yet to be shown from the expression of the redhead, but the man just sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his head to the side, averting his gaze from Keenan to think about what he had said. It was as if he was tentative on the idea, thinking maybe it wasn’t a good thing to do or maybe it was, though ever since the beginning of this nightmare, it has been awhile since both of them seen a surviving human.

Another sigh but heavier spilled from the redhead’s mouth and a furrow of his bristling eyebrows, he faced back to Keenan, placing his hand on top of the holster where his gun laid upon, drumming his fingers in an un-rhythmical beat when he began to open his mouth to say his opinion on the situation, “Maybe you’re right, but it doesn’t mean i’ll go easy on you. Just because we’ll be sitting as a… ‘team’ I won’t play all soft and friendly on you. It’s only for surviving longer in this shitty place.”

Keenan hadn’t smiled so wide in so long, he was bubbling with anticipation and joy after hearing the other agree on the plan.  
“Fuck yeah, ah- ahem, yeah yeah, of course, I won’t play soft on you either, hell- because we’re a great duo now, you won’t have to live in that small fucking car of yours.” Keenan gave out a quick chuckle, gently placing his hand on the trunk of the car, leaning against the car.

“By the way… I believe we should give each other an introduction.” Keenan moved his other hand up to his chest, laying it against his beating heart as he bowed his head in a proper greeting, “I’m Keenan, and you?”

“...Jared.”

Jared was still his skeptical self, even when saying his own name, he kept on looking at every inch of Keenan with his eyes narrowed to see if anything threatening could quickly happen if he turned his back against the other, but from the sight of it, he was nothing he needed to worry about. He wasn’t a flesh eating zombie, he had no desire to stab Jared in the throat to steal the rest of his stuff. Keenan was just a simple man, wanting to survive the apocalypse as the same goes with Jared, and that’s what they both needed to do.  
Jared wasn’t a people-person from the start, but if they were to continue on with their journey on killing and hiding from the walking dead, he might as well start being one. It’d be more of an awkward situation if he kept his strict demeanor at play when they really could become a powerful duo.. As Keenan blatantly mentioned before.

The brunette lifted himself away from the trunk and started to move over to the side door of the car. The side where he got caught, grabbing his backpack once again, this time, not needing to take stuff out of it and shuffled it onto his back.

“Why don’t we head back to my hideout. It may be a little longs away but it’ll be cozy. Grab whatever you have here since there’s more room for us there than.. Being in that thing,” he pointed inside the car’s back seats, scoffing jokingly as well as Jared chuckling. That brought a small smile to Keenan’s lips again, “By the way..again, I have to ask, how the fuck did you fit in that thing?”

“Oh, you don’t want to know.” Jared answered, already grabbing equipment from the vehicle, “It’s hell to get in, hell to get out as well, but once you’re in.. it’s different, I guess.”

Maybe being with Keenan in the apocalypse wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
